Downtown
by skittleysweet
Summary: Fabian asks Nina to go out, They finally are all alone together. Will they confess there feelings to each other? FabianxNina First Fanfic, sorry if the summary sucks...hope you enjoy! Other pairings maybe.Rated T b/c i'm paranoid. This is during the first season of House of Anubis
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo….this is my first HoA fic…so I'm sorry if you totally hate it L haha. Anyways….Hopefully you enjoy it, and sorry if there are any errors…like I said… I am a writing noob….but a reading expert XD.**

**_-Nina's POV_**

"Hey Nina, fancy going to town with me?" said Fabian panting slightly.

"Of course, but why are you panting?" I said laughing a little.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "umm well you see, I ran all the way here to ask you if you wanted to go out, I didn't want you to make plans or anything" said Fabian with his cute smile.

"Oh…well that makes sense" Oh my gosh he's adorable…I quickly look down hoping he doesn't see my full on blush.

"So how about we go around 5?" he questioned.

"Sounds great Fab, can't wait!" I said, while finally turning and walking to the house. What was I going to wear? *Freaking out internally*

Once I saw that he was out of sight, I ran to the house in a fit of giggles. In my head I kept chanting I'm going on a date…but then I stopped…was it a date? What am I thinking…he probably doesn't see me that way. I stop my internal happy dance and try to act cool. Opening the door of my room, Amber quickly ambushes me.

"NINA! There you are! I was looking for you!" she gushed

"Well here I am Amber" I replied with a smile.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to watch movies with me tonight! My daddy sent me a copy of the New Twilight Movie, oh Robert Patterson…" she seemed to trail off into a day dream sort of state.

"Amber…Amber? You there? Yoo hoo? AMBER?" Trying to get attention sometimes was such a challenge.

"whhhatttttt, oh did I do that again….whoops" she said sheepishly.

"Sorry Amber, but I already made plans to go to town with Fabian" I said.

"Oh..Faaaabbbiiiiaaaaaannnnnn you say?"

"Not like that Amber, we are just friends" I said quickly.

"Friends. Suuurrrreeeeeee, and Mick and I are ugly" she said dismissively. "So when's your date?"

"It's not a date! And we are going out at 5"

"yea whatevvaaahhhh you say Nina, but that only gives us 2 hours to get your outfit together!"

Like a bullet she attacked my wardrobe. At first she gave me a tight jean skirt, and I bright pink shirt.

"No no no no….It's going to be dark and cold…I don't want to wear a skirt, I'll freeze to death! And I don't think you want an ice cube as a roommate"

"oh finnnneeee, next date?" Before I could retort she pushed a different outfit at me. I actually liked it.

She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, and cute yellow top that had a black bow on my right sleeve.

"Here wear my black flats, they will look smashing. Now the outfit is simple and girly, perfect for going to town and a date"

"Amber I told you it's not a date…" I tried to convince her.

"Tomayto, Tomahto…I say it's a date"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well have you seen the way he looks at you? Or are all Americans just blind? He simply adores you!" she said with a smirk.

"He does not look at me…are all British people crazy?"

"But you like him don't you?" she inquired.

"wwweellll" I stuttered.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO!" she then continued on the skip around the room singing "Nina likes Fabian, Nina likes Fabian"

"SHHHHHHH! People will hear you!" I whisper yelled.

"so you admit you like him?" she demandingly asked.

"I never admitted anything" I said quickly going to the mirror.

"Well if you don't tell me if you like him….I guess I'll just have to go and yell that you love Fabian down the hall"

"You wouldn't dare!" I challenged.

"Watch me" and with that she bolted to the door. I quickly grabbed for her arm and yanked her towards me.

"Wait! I cave, I like him" I said in utter defeat.

"I can't wait to tell Mick" she squealed. And she darted out of the room before I could say one word more.

_**-Fabian's POV**_

It had been about an hour since I asked Nina to go to town with me. I knew she had only seen a little of town when we went to go ask my uncle about the cylinders. Gosh I almost died when my uncle kept asking her if she was my girl friend, oh how I wished it could be true. My thoughts were quickly cut off my Mick who knocked me onto the bed.

"So Fabian, a little bird told me you had a date with Nina" he said with a big Cheshire cat smile.

"Haha mate, I asked Nina to go to town with me, I don't think it's a date, she doesn't fancy me that way…So who is this little bird you speak of?" I prompted.

"Amber told me, so you and Nina have gotten pretty close these days haven't you, when are you going to finally ask her out…you obviously like her" he demanded.

"Obvious? Am I really that obvious?" I couldn't be that obvious could I?

"Sorry mate, but yes…VERY obvious…You'd have to be blind not to see the connection between you two." He said chuckling.

"So do you think she likes me?" I really wanted to know.

"Why don't you find out for yourself tonight?" he said with a wink and a nudge.

Pushing him off me, "Haha I'll try that's for sure…I'm really nervous about tonight" I said pulling at my collar. I had been ready for like 20 minutes and I could feel the sweat forming already.

I finally looked down at my watch and noticed it was 5 minutes to 5.

"Where did the time go! I got to go mate, wish me luck!" I said quickly grabbing my jacket and heading to the door.

"You have fun, and I'll be stuck here watching that bloody Twilight with Amber" he said with a huff. "I mean, what is so wonderful about Robert Patterson anyways?"

"Haha you do that" I said with a laugh and then I quickly dashed out the door and up the stairs to meet Nina at her room.

I knocked on the door, slowing my breath. She opened the door, and there was no need to slow my breath anymore since she just took it away. (cheesy I know! XD)

"Yyyou look smashing" I stuttered, I was so nervous.

"Thank you, and you look quite spiffy yourself" she said with a slight giggle.

"Shall we Madame?" I said holding my arm out with a smile.

"We shall!" she looped her arm through mine and we headed down the steps.

We bumped into Trudy on our way to the door.

"Darlings, where are you two going?" she asked cheerfully

"I'm taking Nina out to town" I replied.

"You two look so cute! Let me grab my camera!" she quickly got her camera a took a few photos. "Well go on! Don't stay out too late, wouldn't want Victor to get angry, he is such a grouch at night"

"Or all the time…" I mumbled, making Nina laugh under her breath.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" and with that we were out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Please don't kill me with mean comments L Thanks for reading, feedback is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry that it has been so since my first chapter "/ I'm horrible…School just has been on my back lately, and I got sick. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Nina's POV**_

"So Fabian, how are we getting there exactly?" I inquired.

"We are walking" he replied with a twinkle in his eye. He began walking away, but I was still rooted in my spot. "It's not that far"he added, continuing to walk away, not noticing that I was no longer next to him. He looked great as I admired his walking form, I quickly snapped out of it.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "It's not that far" I mimicked him in my best Fabian voice. He laughed. I guess I still haven't dominated my British accent yet. Oh well! He was cute when he laughed so I let it slide.

"Nina, Nina, Nina! It was a joke" he said walking back towards me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"oh...I knew that" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Sure ya did Nina, but back to what we are talking about. We can take the bus or a taxi"

"Well…a taxi costs more money than the bus, so let's take the bus" I said.

"We can take a taxi; I'm the one who wanted to take you out tonight so everything is on me. No buts." I opened my mouth to protest but before any words came out he spoke. "I said no buts!" he smiled hugely. "So taxi?"

"No, let's take the bus; we will have to wait longer for the taxi." We both started walking to where we would go to get on the bus. "You think the bus will be packed?" I wouldn't mind being stuffed close to Fabian. I began smiling at that prospect.

"Naw, not until later at least" he said. He looked so adorable. I could feel the warmth of his body next to me. While walking to the bus stop I turned to him.

"Want to play a game to pass the time until the bus arrives?" I asked.

"Sure" He looked at me with question.

"You know how to play 20 questions right?" he nodded in response. "Well since the bus is scheduled to be here in about 15 minutes, let's play a kind of speed round? 10 questions, sound good?"

"Okay, sounds fun. You go first, ask me anything" I tilted my head and thought what to ask.

"I'm going to be really boring with my first question, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, you?" his response short and to the point.

"What a creative question" I laughed at him. He put his hand up as if in defense. "Hey! That's not a crime, plus I'm putting this information away for future reference" he said with a smirk.

"Future reference?" what was that supposed to mean. He gave me a wink, and I felt my blush rise to my cheeks. "Now answer my question, I'm absolutely dying with suspense!" he said overdramatically.

"Haha, calm down. My favorite color is purple and blue. Picking just one is too hard!"

"Okay so now I need to ask you another question…hmmm…what to ask, what to ask…" I began to walk back in forth as if it was such a dilemma. "Oh I know! I saw that you had a guitar. How long have you been playing?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, "umm for about 5years or so…he he…I'm not great or anything though" looking down. I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'll be the judge of that, you'll have to play for me sometime." i told him with a smile.

Quickly changing the subject, he asked me "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I've always wanted to be a writer, I love books. My mom taught me the joys of reading at a very young age." I smiled; I loved looking back on my memories with mom.

"Have you written anything?" he asked. "Heyyyyy! It's my turn!" I smacked his arm lightly.

"Ouch Nina, you're so violent!" he said feigning pain.

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked in mock concern. "That counts as your question by the way" he said with a grin.

With a gasp, "No it doesn't!" "Yes it does, and to answer your question, I think you need to kiss it and make it better"

My face must have looked like a tomato, "umm…uhhh…ssuusuureee thing" I stuttered out. I bent down and kissed his arm. "Why thank you Nurse Martin, my arm feels so much better" I shoved him.

"Your abuse is making me believe you want to keep kissing my injuries" he said wiggling his eye brows.

"Haha Fabian, be quiet!" At that point, I knew that the color on my face could put any tomato to shame. There was a brief awkward silence before he spoke again.

"Favorite food?" he asked. "Mac n Cheese"

"Favorite subject in school?" I asked, "Science of course, when Amber made me burn one of my books I wanted to cry" he said. "You can always buy a new one! Don't worry." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Where did you live in America?" he asked, now that I think of it…No one has asked me that. Strange… "I'm a California girl, beaches and what not"

"How about you, where do you live when you're not here at school" "Cumbria" he said as if it was obvious.

"Yeaaa…don't know where that is." I said dragging out the "yea" for emphasis.

"Maybe over break you can come and see my family's estate" he said.

"Estate, that sounds fancy" I replied. Duh Nina! He goes to a boarding school, obviously he is wealthy, I mean look at Amber! Shaking my head.

"So would you like to come one time?" he asked, his eyes looking hopeful. "I mean you've met my uncle so my family obviously isn't horrible…" he started going off on a tangent…and to him his shoes seemed to become really interesting all of a sudden.

"Haha, yea I would love to. As long as your there it'll be fun" I smiled at him.

"So what is your family like?" I asked. I didn't know much about his family…besides that he has an uncle.

"I have an older brother, his name is Brad. He is currently at Cambridge. My dad works in Parliament. My mum has her own charity. We come from old money so she doesn't really have to work or anything. That's about my family in a nutshell, what about you? But you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He quickly reassured me.

"No, it's fine. My dad was a Real estate agent, exciting I know. My mom was an English teacher, but then became a stay at home mom when I was born. My parents died in a car accident a couple years ago and I went to live with my Gran." He took me in his arms and gave me a big hug. After 5 seconds, I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Nina." He said with sympathy.

"Its fine" I said not wanting to hit that land mine at the moment. After a minute or so, although it felt like ages, we broke apart and i asked, "Favorite sport?"

"I like football, I'm not that good…But I do enjoy watching it. Do you have a favorite sport?"

"Is shopping a sport?" I asked impersonating Amber. "haha Nina be serious!"

"Oh fine…I play tennis, and it's also really intense to watch" I said as if trying to convince him it was the best sport ever.

"So going back to what you asked me before…what is your favorite food?" Maybe I could cook for him. The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach! I smiled internally.

"I'd have to say Fish and Chips…My mum makes the best Fish and Chips, she bakes them instead of frying them, so it is much healthier" I, myself, wasn't very fond of seafood…Bad childhood experience

"Do you like scary movies?" he asked. My face broke into a huge smile. "I absolutely love them! I totally freak out and get scared so easily, but I get such a rush from it all, we should watch one together…unless you're a scaredy cat?" I asked mischievously.

"Ah Nina, there you go again wasting your questions…to answer your question, I do like them. We can rent a movie and watch it sometime"

"I'd like that, very much…When's your birthday?" Maybe it was soon, I could get him a present!

"It's March 14th, and you? I need to know when I should start to find you a present!" Wow, creepy…we were thinking the same thing.

"Mine is April 5th, Darn you're older than me" I began to pout jokingly.

"Haha, oh Nina" he said with a sigh.

"So what are we going to be doing once we get into town?" I said hopefully, maybe he will tell me now…

"It is a surprise, oh look you used all your questions up" he said.

"That's right, you have the last question…make it a good one!" challenging him a little.

"Well we've know-" he was cut off by the arrival of the bus. "well let's go!" I said forgetting about the game. Like a gentleman he helped me onto the bus. He got on right after, and somehow was able to pay for both of our bus fares before I could even move my hand to my bag. The bus was crowded with people. I only could see one seat open.

"Not going to be packed, eh?" I said nudging him. "I'm not a psychic!" he retorted. He placed his hand on my back as he led me to the only open seat. I always felt tingles when he touched me. He motioned me to sit down, but I felt bad that he would have to stand. After a quick dispute, he finally convinced me to sit down. He turned around, and without warning I pulled him into my lap. He landed with an "oomph" sound.

"Whoa!" I hugged him tightly from behind, holding him in my lap. Ignoring the fact that my legs were crushed.

_**Fabians POV**_

I can't believe the bus had to come at that exact moment. I helped Nina onto the bus, a very crowded bus that is.

I heard Nina next to me say "Not going to be packed, eh?" she then nudged me.

I replied saying "I'm not a psychic!" I quickly placed my hand on her back moving her towards the only empty seat I could see. Good thing she wasn't looking, it would have been quite embarrassing for her to see my blush. Finally getting Nina to sit in the chair, after much struggle, I turned to look at the other people in the bus. My thoughts were suddenly startled when I felt two arms from behind me pull me down. I let out a "Whoa!" I was stunned.

I felt Nina hugging me, I loved being in an embrace with her. I realized that I was probably killing her legs and stood up. Nina was still attached to me, and I quickly spun her around. She began to protest, but I quickly sat down in the seat and pulled her down onto my own lap.

"Hey! I'm too heavy to sit on you" she said trying to stand up. She began to wiggle on my lap. Nina on my lap caused many around us to send us awkward looks. I held her tighter, trying to get her to stop moving. She finally gave up saying, "You win!"

"Your light as a featha, don't worry about it" I said. I felt like I was on cloud nine. This is the closest we have ever been, and I didn't want to let her go. The bus ride was about 20 minutes, we enjoyed it in silence. Not wanting to disrupt and draw attention to ourselves.

I tangled my fingers with hers, as we began to play almost. I breathed in her scent. She smelt smashing, a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla. Much to my dismay the bus finally stopped at our destination and I reluctantly let Nina stand up. I still had my arms around her as I led her off the bus and onto the streets.

Nina looked up at me, still in my arms. "So where to?"

**-Sorry if this chapter sucked…I think my writing is horrible -_- I know what I want to say but I'm not very good at putting it into words…Constructive criticism is welcome! Please Review! Thanks! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
